Vehicle systems can use various types of data for lane recognition. Lane recognition can be used by advanced driving assistance systems, for example, lane keep assist systems. Some vehicle systems can use satellite data, image data, or mapping data for lane recognition. Satellite data can be obtained by a Global Positioning Systems (GPS) or Differential Global Positioning Systems (DGPS). These positioning systems operate by using signals received from one or more satellite receivers. In some instances, the signals received from the satellite receivers can be blocked, for example, due to man-made obstructions or natural circumstances. Image data related to a current road and/or lane the vehicle is travelling on can be obtained from cameras and/or sensors located on and/or around the vehicle. In some cases, the image data can be skewed or unavailable due to man-made obstructions or lighting conditions. Further, in some instances, the satellite positioning systems and/or the imaging sources that capture image data may not be working properly or may be inactive.